Tighten Up
by Ms.Chateau
Summary: En la amistad de Sakura y Shaoran todo es sencillo: no existen secretos, rivalidades, celos, ni ninguna de esas mierdas. Debe ser porque se conocen desde siempre. Debe ser porque lo comparten todo. "Es porque me amas" dijo, como siempre. "Pero tú más a mí" respondí, como siempre. Sakura llora por el amor de Kero, Shaoran busca a Meiling... ¿Por cuanto tiempo más?
1. Mi Shaoran

_Los personajes de esta historia no son para nada míos, pero la historia me pertenece._

_Vaya si me pertenece…_

* * *

**TIGHTEN UP.**

**Sakura.**

El silencio de la noche era embriagador, absoluto.

No podía dejar de observar una peculiar mancha en mi techo y no precisamente por gusto, tampoco es que pudiera moverme mucho en esta situación.

Gire mi cabeza un poco, encontrando la misma imagen que tenía a mi lado desde hace ya varias horas: El gran Shaoran Li, profundamente dormido. Otra vez.

Me tome el tiempo suficiente para analizar las facciones que tan bien conocía; una nariz recta, los labios tensados, la melena chocolate en guerra y esas espesas cejas que enmarcaban la mirada ámbar.

Aun recuerdo esos años de infancia y tierna rivalidad, cuando lo conocí.

Toda la primaria nos habíamos dedicado a competir en absolutamente todo: deportes, talentos, materias -he de admitir que él siempre me vencía en ello- e incluso amistades, cuando trate de quitarle la amistad de Eriol y él la de Tomoyo, lo cual por supuesto no funcionó.

En fin, con los años nos llegó algo de madurez en la secundaria, por lo que comenzamos a tratarnos de forma más civilizada y terminamos haciendo migas.

Descubrimos ser tan parecidos, comenzamos a salir en grupo con los demás y a juntar un millones de memorias, de las cuales sin duda seguiremos riendo cuando viejos.

Y ahora henos aquí, en nuestro segundo año de prepa.

No importaba el paso del tiempo, él siempre lucía igual.

Confiado, soberbio, desafiante, superior, atrayente… estúpido.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

Ahh claro, me faltaba grosero.

-Nada.

No supe cuanto tiempo llevaba despierto, pero no pude evitar el calor de mis mejillas al ser pillada mirándolo.

Y tampoco pude evitar la sonrisa socarrona y presumida por su parte.

-Mentirosa.

Y sostuvimos la mirada, sólo un poco más…

Y él se acerco, sólo un poco más…

Hasta que no pude resistir.

-¡AUCH! Hija de…

-¡Heey! Calladito y educado, pobre de ti si Touya te llega a escuchar…

-No fui yo quien pateo tu espinilla.

-No fui yo quien se paso de idiota Shaoran. Vamos, sé un poco más amable, no quieres que te acuse con Fuutie…

-Ni lo menciones, está vuelta loca…

-Es tu culpa, ¿Quién mierda esconde las cajetillas en el cajón de ropa interior?

-Bueno bueno, me queda claro que no fue mi más grande idea. Necesito otro escondite…

-Bien, pero debes volver pronto a casa Shao, me siento mal por mentirle de esa forma- intente, poniendo la cara que él llamaba "Perro triste y lambiscón". No funciono mucho, pero al menos pareció pensarlo.

-Vamos nena, has mentido peor.

-Y siempre es por ti…

-Es porque me amas- dijo, como siempre.

-Pero tú más a mí- respondí, como siempre.

-Eso no lo dudes.

Yo solo atine a expandir mi sonrisa ante esas palabras

-Es bueno que lo tengas claro, querido…

Shaoran simplemente se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, como hace siempre que quiere minimizar sus gestos más tiernos.

-Como sea, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí Saku, supongo que Fuutie ya ha recibido suficiente castigo con dos noches…

-No la hagas sufrir más, volverás a casa mañana.

-Sí, sí… tampoco es como que quiera irme, eh- dijo, al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo

-¿Ah no?- respondí, adivinando sus intenciones.

-Nop.

-Ya veremos qué te parece dormir mañana con Touya, me parece que su cama es más cómoda.

Dije, alzando un poco las cejas. Pareció pensarlo un poco, pero al fin lo soltó.

-Tal vez, pero no me da ningún trato especial.

Dijo, mientras levantaba las cejas sugestivamente y se acercaba un poco más por debajo de las cobijas.

A lo que respondí, por supuesto, con un jalón de oreja tremendo.

-¡Aghh, Sakura!

No, él no está coqueteando conmigo, simplemente es la rutina.

-Vamos nene, no abuses de tu suerte. A dormir, que mañana toca lite a la primer hora y la maestra ya me trae en joda.

-Deberías agradecerme tú a mí, cuando duermo aquí llegas a tiempo a clases

-Uhm… cierto.

Me acerque un poco a él y di un fugaz beso en su nariz.

-Gracias Shao, eres el mejor.

-Lo sé nena, que descanses.

Dijo, mientras me daba un último guiño y se giraba, acomodándose para otra ronda de ronquidos.

Me encanta pasar el tiempo con mi amigo.

Sus gestos, los vicios y travesuras que compartimos, la confianza que nos tenemos, saber absolutamente todo de él y que él sepa todo de mi, poder leer hasta su más tonto pensamiento, su forma de ser, su forma de vestir, su cabello alborotado con ese aroma tan peculiar…

Que pasara lo que pasara, el siempre estuviera ahí para mí. Me lo había demostrado miles de veces.

Y aun mejor, que por increíble que parezca, el solo sea eso para mí: Mi único y mejor amigo.

Nuestra amistad siempre se ha desenvuelto en ese ambiente ligero e intimo; él no tiene a ninguna otra amiga tan especial, ni yo a otro como él.

De hecho no recuerdo haberlo visto tan cercano con ninguna chica. Jamás.

Por supuesto, este tipo de relación ha causado todo tipo de chismes alrededor. Muchos compañeros e incluso profesores juran que somos novios, aunque eso se tranquiliza cuando Shaoran llega a tener alguna novia, las cuales tampoco logran distanciarnos ni un poco.

Que se jodan todos.

Me siento muy feliz con nuestra amistad, me complementa demasiado y no incluye todas las complicaciones que una "mejor amiga" tiene: celos, rivalidad, chismes… cosas de chicas que detesto.

Con Shaoran todo es sencillo y alivianado: no existen secretos, rivalidades, celos ni ninguna de esas mierdas.

Debe ser por su carácter.

Debe ser porque nos conocemos desde siempre.

Debe ser porque compartimos todo.

No sé, no me importa.

Mientras sus ronquidos comenzaron a sonar en mis oídos, supe que no cambiaría a mi amigo por nada y tampoco dejaría que nada cambiara entre nosotros.

Nada.

* * *

_Me alegraría mucho saber si les gusta la historia o no, prometo que se pondrá interesante jaja._

_Nota final: NO, Shaoran no está enamorado de Sakura._

_Gracias por leer (:_


	2. Mi Sakura

_Este capitulo va con canción. Suelo hacer algunos muchos capitulos así, les recomiendo que la escuchen cuando aparece el titulo, le da algo a la lectura... _

_Gracias, nos leemos pronto (:_

* * *

**Shaoran.**

Desperté, sintiendo el molesto ruido de una canción en mi oído.

Que se vayan a joder a otra parte, pensé, hasta que identifiqué la canción, cuando comenzó a sonar de nuevo quien sabe después de cuantas veces…

**Radio Ladio – Metronomy.**

Y claro que conocía esa canción, era una de las preferidas de mi Sakura. Tanto le gustaba, que la tenía como alarma en el celular, por supuesto.

Y hablando de ella…

Voltee un poco, haciendo memoria y encontrándome con el rostro de mi amiga, completamente perdida en alguno de sus sueños.

Ahora que escuchaba bien la canción, ya no me sonaba tan graciosa, más bien muy pegajosa y daban ganas de bailar.

Decidí levantarme y arreglarme antes que ella. Era una suerte que tuviera baño en su cuarto. La canción seguía sonando, bastante bien para una ducha.

Bien, era inevitable no bailar mientras me quitaba el improvisado pijama.

_See that girl_

_She's taken my breath away._

_S_upongo que a Saku no le importará que tome algo de su shampoo. Me gustaba ese olor a coco, aunque ella no lo supiera.

_Yo, what's her name?_

_She's taken my breath away._

Oh si, espuma y más espuma. Venga, que Shaorancito tiene que quedar reluciente.

El olor a coco inundo por completo mi nariz, trayendo la imagen de mi amiga a la mente, de mi Sakura.

Todo ese rollo de joda en la primaria había sido bastante divertido, pero más divertido aún, fue cuando comencé a conocerla en verdad, en la secundaria.

Diferente. Si, esa era la palabra que definía a mi mejor amiga. Claro, aparte de linda, dormilona, agresiva, aniñada, divertida, torpe, manipuladora… todo un caso. Pero más que nada, ella era diferente.

_Hey, young girl_

_You've taken my breath away_

Qué buena era la vida. Qué buena era Sakura, ayudándome cuando había problemas, como siempre.

_So, what's your name?_

_You've taken my breath away._

Se tenía que conocer muy bien a Sakura para saber cuando quería algo, cuando le gustaba algo, cuando estaba realmente contenta. Los golpes de la vida habían hecho de ella una persona bastante cautelosa, no iba por el mundo mostrándose como era. Claro, que yo era la excepción a esa regla.

Salí de la ducha y tomé una de las toallas gris… un poco de todo lo que teníamos en común, era esa extraña afición por los colores opacos. Si no era gris, negro, café o azul marino, no era nuestro.

El uniforme escolar no era la excepción…

_What's your name?_

_What's your name?_

_What's your name?_

_What's your name?_

_What's your name?_

_What's your name?_

_What's your name?_

Era hora de saltar sobre mi amiga y hacerla despertar.

_Her name is:_

_R-A_

_D-I_

_Ohhhhh_

_L-A_

_D-I_

_Ohhhhh_

Dejé el estúpido celular sonando a un lado, mientras saltaba sobre Sakura y la hacía despertar de una buena vez. Yo nunca había llegado tarde y ese día no iba a ser diferente.

Simplemente me senté sobre ella, tome su cara con una mano y apreté sus cachetes, solo lo suficiente como para hacerla despertar, apretándolos y hablándole.

-¡Buenos días Saku! Venga, que es hora de despertar…

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus grandes ojos, y no miento cuando digo grandes. Unos enormes y hermosos ojos color esmeralda, una nariz pequeña y respingada, unos labios rosados en contraste con su piel clara y su cabello castaño, algo revuelto por la situación.

-Sha… Shao…

Cuando sentí que volvería a dormir, tome ambas manos y las puse por sobre su cabeza, aprisionándola entre la cama y mi cuerpo. Ella no me iba a ganar, no señor…

Cuando sintió la incómoda posición, abrió los ojos por completo y de un momento a otro ya la tenía ahí, con sus grandes ojos abiertos y su fingido ceño fruncido…

-¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

Ok, tal vez no tan fingido…

-¿Juras solemnemente que ya no intentarás dormir e iras directamente al baño para tomar una ducha? … que tanta falta te hace- añadí, con un tono más bajo y burlón.

-¿Juras solemnemente no llorar cuando mande a algún negro a violarte, Shaoran Li?

Uy, tal vez si estaba molesta.

Me quite de encima y una vez que se sentó en la cama y me volteo a ver, la abracé, como siempre cuando se molesta.

Y como siempre que se molesta, no correspondió mi abrazo.

-Vaamos Saku, no seas huraña y abrázame.

- … - y me correspondió, con un patético intento de abrazo.

-No te soltaré hasta que me abraces como se debe.

Escuche cuando soltó un suspiro, bajando la defensa y abrazándome más fuerte. No más fuerte que yo, claro.

-Bien bien, basta de abracitos… voy a la ducha…

La solté, complacido, mientras ella se encaminaba al baño.

Oh sí, ella sería siempre mía, mi mejor y única amiga. Extraño en mí, que casi no soportaba el trato con las chicas.

Si, había tenido algunas novias, pero para mi mala suerte –o buena, no sé- siempre terminaba mal con ellas… más bien, siempre me hacían la misma: me engañaban.

Tres mujeres desde que había entrado a la preparatoria, las mismas que me habían puesto los cachos con algún otro infeliz… qué más da.

Alisté las pocas cosas que llevaba, recordando mi promesa: hoy mismo volvería con Fuutie.

Toda la primaria y parte de la secundaria había vivido completamente solo, hasta que a mi madre se le ocurrió la genial idea de volverse un poco responsable y mandar a una chaperona. Mi hermana, en concreto. En fin, después de todo no era tan malo tener algo de compañía. Eso y que ella casi no estaba, gracias a su bendito empleo.

Desde mi lugar escuche a Sakura cantar en la ducha.

Buena señal, hoy todos estábamos de buenas.

Bueno, yo siempre estaba de buenas, pero más cuando podía estar con ella: _Mi _amiga, _mi _Sakura.


	3. Mi triste historia

**Sakura.**

Caminábamos hacía la escuela, casual.

Después de haber conseguido algo de comida –de contrabando, claro- para Shaoran, salimos ambos de la casa.

Yo por la puerta y él por la ventana.

Bueno, al menos Shaoran ya tenía algo de experiencia en eso de treparse y caer del árbo.

Una brisa fría nos envolvió, anunciando el invierno que estaba en puerta, trayendo consigo el recuer…

-Hey Saku, a que no adivinas…

Tuve que detener mis profundísimas reflexiones matutinas para enterarme del mensaje de texto que Shaoran acababa de recibir.

-¿Qué?

-Bien, Takashi tiene casa sola mañana…

Esa noticia me cayó como gloria, así que no sé que tan grande habrá salido mi sonrisa.

De por sí _"Casa sola"_ sonaba bien, _"Mañana"_ –entiéndase sábado- sonaba simplemente hermoso.

-¿Seguro que no te está tomando el pelo, como siempre?

-Nop. Sus padres saldrán todo el fin de semana, a causa de un tiempo compartido o alguna mierda de esas. Él se ah salvado de ir, por la escuela, claro…

-Genial, simplemente genial…

-Lo sé.

Estaba a punto de apostar el almuerzo con mi amigo a que nadie me borraba ésta sonrisa de la cara, hasta que volvió a interrumpir.

-Oye, ¿ya viste quien está en la entrada?

Joder, olviden cualquier tonta apuesta.

-Aghh ¿podemos ir por otro lado?

-Ni lo creas, no seas gallina y vamos…

Mierda y más mierda.

Justo ahí, en la entrada y platicando de no sé que, se encontraban mi mejor sueño y mi peor pesadilla.

Mi mejor sueño en forma de Kerberos Cloe y mi peor pesadilla en forma de Nakuru Akizuki.

Mejor conocidos como _"La pareja del año"._

No es cómo que Kerberos –alias _Mi sueño desde que entre a la preparatoria_- me guste.

Para nada, más bien es cómo que me encanta su cabello claro y rizado, sus profundos ojos miel, su sonrisa natural y su actitud atrayente.

Ya, es el único chico que me ah gustado desde siempre.

De ahí el odio –completamente correspondido- hacía su novia, la zorra Akizuki, por el simple hecho de que yo soy mejor para él…

-Hola Hero, Nakuru…

Saludó, el traidor de mi amigo.

Bueno, tampoco puedo culparlo. Fui yo quien le pidió a Shaoran que se hiciera su amigo y termino siendo más cercano a él que yo. Patético.

-Hola Shaoran, Sakura…

-Shao, querido ¿qué dirá la gente si te ve legar con Sakura?-habló la gran zorra- ¿o es que por fin son novios?

Estuve a punto de responder a su estúpido comentario.

Estuve, de no haber sido porque Kero me dirigió la más radiante y fresca sonrisa del planeta.

Antes de comenzar a derretirme, mi amigo habló.

-Nada de eso, querida… ésta chica no cae tan fácil ¿sabes?- finalizando su estúpido comentario con un guiño hacia ella.

Y la risita de puta no tardó en sonar…

-Si bueno, me voy al salón… supongo que los veo después…

Y huí de ahí, como la cobarde que soy.

A decir verdad, me dolía demasiado ver a Kero con Nakuru, sólo que nadie sabía cuánto me dolía en realidad. Nadie debía saberlo.

El hecho es que, antes de que ella llegara yo estuve a punto de lograr mi sueño con el chico.

Él acababa de romper con una novia y me había tocado a mi sacarlo del hueco depresivo en que estaba.

Sí, aun recuerdo perfectamente cada charla en los pasillos, los mensajes de texto en las mañanas, fuera de clases, sus abrazos, las pequeñas salidas…

Me deje envolver en su encanto, estando segura de que sería mío.

Claro, no contaba con que se organizara una "salida escolar" en la que no participé, Nakuru aprovechara, bebiera y le rogara a Kero una oportunidad. Ebria, llorando y suplicando.

Patética, lo sé, pero le había funcionao. Una semana después, ya paseaban por los pasillos tomados de la mano.

Como sea, de eso hace medio año…

Yo creí que lo superaría, encontraría a alguien más en quien depositar mis esperanzas y me olvidaría de él.

¿Es necesario decir que eso no pasó?

Entré al salón, un poco amargada por mis propios recuerdos, encontrándome con mi mejor amiga sentada.

-¡Buenos días Sakura!

-Buenos días Tomoyo…

Me dejé caer, sin nada de delicadeza en mi lugar.

Estúpido Kerberos con su estúpida novia…

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura?

El tono preocupado de Tomoyo me despertó.

-Nada. Lo de siempre, supongo…

Se asomó por la ventana, cambiando su expresión por una más audaz.

-Ya veo, te encontraste con Kero.

-¿Quién se encontró con Kero?- dijo Eriol, haciendo su aparición.

¿De dónde putas había salido?

-Sakura, por supuesto…- respondió Shaoran, acomodándose en su sitio detrás del mío.

-Ya veo, comenzando mal el día eh.

Señoras y señores, lo más patético de mi triste drama: todo el mundo, y me refiero a TODO EL MINDO estaba enterado de mi situación. Si, incluyendo al estúpido de Kerberos.

-Oh vamos Saku ¿tan colgada te tiene aún?- preguntó, mi algunas veces mejor amigo.

Como si la pregunta necesitara respuesta, sólo le lancé una mirada aguda…

-Ok, ok… ya entendí.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Shaoran?- preguntó ésta vez Eriol.

Ughh, mala pregunta.

Era increíble el número de chicas que babeaban por Shaoran. Debo aceptar que no logro entender qué ven en él.

Ok sí, es bastante guapo y todo, pero tampoco es como que fuera un Adonis. El numero de sus "fans" era exagerado.

Además de que él era bastante _selectivo_ en cuanto a chicas.

Si algo me molesta en él, es lo superficial que puede llegar a ser.

"_Es linda, pero tiene una voz extraña…"_

"_Es dulce, pero no me agradan sus dientes…"_

"_Es un amor, pero blah blah blah…"_

¿Entienden el punto?

De ahí que todas sus novias le hayan puesto los cuernos.

No, no lo culpo a él.

Es sólo que siempre escoge a la típica niña bonita, vestida perfectamente, completamente femenina, cabello hermoso, risa melodiosa…

Sip, perfectas putas.

Me había tocado a mí consolarlo cuando Rika –alias _La fácil Sasaki_- lo había engañado con un chico de tercer grado. Lo peor es que eran ellas quienes rompían con mi amigo, no él con ellas.

Ella fue la que más le dolió.

Claro, ella fue su "primera vez".

El pobre cayó en depresión de meses, ni todo el helado de chocolate lograban sacarle una sonrisa.

De ahí que me moleste su _método_ para elegir chicas, chicas que sólo le romperán el corazón.

En fin, que el mismo busque su condena…

**Shaoran.**

-¿Qué hay de ti, Shaoran?

-Bien, no mucho…

-Escuché que Meiling está detrás de ti, ¿o me equivoco?- me preguntó Tomoyo.

Astuta, como siempre.

Femenina, como siempre.

Hermosa, como siempre.

De no ser porque era novia de Eriol desde que entramos, esa chica sería mía…

-Sí ¿y qué con eso?

-Oh, vamos Shao –dijo Sakura- Mei es hermosa, además de ser una chica agradable…

Veamos, veamos… Meiling Wang.

China. Sip, era hermosa.

Caprichosa y con una voz bastante chillona, pero hermosa…

-Bahh, qué más da… no me interesa Meiling…

-Eso es porque eres un bobo- dijo Sakura, haciendo un puchero. De nuevo lo mismo…

-¿Un bobo?

-Sí, tú sólo buscas la perfección en las chicas…

-No es cierto.

-Sabes que sí.-dijo, en su típica frase- Para tener de novia a una chica te fijas hasta en el color de calcetas que usa…

¿En serio era yo así?

Lo pensé un poco pero…

-Naah, estás loca Sak.- dije, dando unas palmaditas en su cabeza. Tal vez ella tenía algo de razón, pero yo no iba a admitirlo.

La vi fruncir el ceño, antes de volver a su asiento y darme por fin la espalda.

La maestra había entrado al salón, trayendo con ella todas las lentas y tediosas horas de clase.

Y como siempre, nadie prestaba atención.

Eriol y Tomoyo se mandaban mensajitos estre clases, Rika Sasaki –una de mis malvadas ex me espiaba a momentos y lanzaba miradas de odio etrno a Sakura, Sakura babeaba por Kerberos…

Oh spi, para mala suerte de mia miga, el chico iba en nuestro salón y se sentaba dos hileras adelante, por lo que ella podía babear en clases sin que él lo notara.

Sakura era tan extraña en ese aspecto.

Es decir ¡Mi amiga era jodidamente guapa!

No era perfecta, claro, pero estaba mucho por encima de Nakuru Akizuki.

Y a mi parecer, era mucho para Kero.

Pero claro, por estar encaprichada con él, ella no era capaz de ver a los demás imbéciles que se desvivían por ella…

Tetsuya, Yue… algunos.

En fin.

La conozco tan bien que puedo asegurar, hasta firmar con sangre si quieren, que hasta que no tenga a Kerberos, no se fijará en nadie más.

No sé si es _"amor"_ lo que siente por él, pero a mi me había tocado consolar su amargo llanto cuando se enteró que estaba con Nakuru, por mi propia voz.

Oh sí, yo vi el gran ridículo, conocido como _la declaración_ de Nakuru.

Cómo sea, conozco a Kerberos y sé que Sakura no tiene mucha oportunidad. Él es bastante idiota.

Para cuando vi, ya era hora del almuerzo.

Al agarrarnos un poco las prisas en la mañana, no habíamos tenido tiempo de preparar los almuerzos, así que ésta era mi oportunidad de agradecerle el hospedaje a Sakura e invitarle algo rico de comer…

-¡Hola Shaoran!

Voltee y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que Meiling, a medio pasillo.

-Hola Mei…

Seguí caminando, cuando sentí que me seguía.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Pues al comedor, supongo…

-¿Piensas invitarme a almorzar?- soltó, con un tono de picardía que me hizo pensarlo.

Lo siento nena, hoy no es tu día…

-En realidad, voy a comprarle el almuerzo a Sakura.

La chica pareció pensar muy bien su próximo movimiento.

-Ya veo. Siempre estás con ella ¿no es así?

-Sip, es mi mejor amiga.

-Lo entiendo, Sakura es una chica bastante agradable- dijo, con una sonrisa.

Bueno, eso si que me había sorprendido. Era la primera chica en expresarse así de Sakura conmigo, además de Tomoyo, claro…

-Bien, supongo que te dejo. Espero que pronto me invites el almuerzo, Shao.- sonrió, juguetonamente, mientras me daba un corto beso en la mejilla y se alejaba con un paso bastante confiado.

Esa chica va ganando puntos.

Eso me recordaba, tenía que llevar un postre extra a Sakura, para ganar puntos también.

Necesitaba otra noche en su casa.

No podía arriesgarme a llegar hoy y que Fuutie me castigara sin ir a lo de Yamazaki.

Tome otro pudín de chocolate, aunque estaba seguro de que ella no me diría que no.

Ella nunca me dice que no.

* * *

_Hola._

_Lo sé... ¿Sakura enamorada de Kero?_

_Bien, ya verán que le da bastante sabor a la historia._

_Ya saben: Háganme feliz con un Review. Nos leemos pronto (:_


	4. Mis amigos

**Sakura.**

Y ahí estábamos, en casa de Yamazaki.

Lo de siempre con los de siempre.

Tomoyo, mi eterna compañera. Eriol, mi más atrevido y sincero amigo. Takashi, tierno a más no poder. Chiharu, un poco muy loca. Naoko, siempre interesante. Yue, bastante distinto a todo lo que aparenta.

Y como siempre, estaban Tomoyo y Eriol besuqueándose en algún obscuro rincón, Takashi y Chiharu riendo, peleando y tocando, Naoko y Yue discutiendo sobre algún libro que yo jamás llegaría a leer y Shaoran sentado, muy cerca de mí.

La casa de Yamazaki no era nada pequeña, aunque tampoco es cómo que fuera un palacio.

No era la primera vez que íbamos ahí, de hecho, todos conocíamos las casas de todos, aunque siempre fuera de contrabando.

Nuestro grupo de amigos era pequeño en comparación con otros, pero suficiente para mí. Amaba a cada uno de mis amigos.

Algo que odiaba de nuestro colegio, es la forma en que la gente automáticamente te examina, te critica y te agrupa.

Nuestro colegio en particular, tiene ciertos grupos que se dividen por el lugar en que las personas se juntan en cada descanso u hora libre.

Estaban los de _la cueva, el pasillo, los H,_ –ni idea de lo que signifique- _las bancas, el front…_

Kero estaba con los de_ "Los H". _Junto con Rika, Tetsuya, Minas, Io y Akane.

No eran "bandos" ni nada por el estilo. La gente iba de aquí a allá y se hablaba como si nada, simplemente _tenias_ que estar en algún grupo, con _tus_ amigos. Tu lugar era tu lugar.

Y, precisamente, nosotros éramos llamados _"El lugar"…_

¿Por qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?... Ni idea.

Yo ni enterada estaba, hasta que Shaoran se enteró gracias a Rika. para nombre original que se les ocurrió… en fin, allá ellos.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás ahí?

Regresé de mis interesantísimas meditaciones al sentir que me picaban la mejilla. Ya imaginarán quien…

-Vamos, deja de pensar en Kero y disfrútame un poco, nena…

-Claro, claro… ¿Qué quieren hacer? No tengo muchas ganas de beber hoy.- En realidad si las tenía, pero con el humor negro que me cargaba últimamente, no quería montar ningún show.

-¿Es joda, verdad?

-¿Estás enferma o algo?

-¿Alguien quiere apostar?

Dijeron Tomoyo, Naoko y Shaoran, para después estallar en carcajadas. ¿Acaso me tomaban por una maldita alcohólica?

No es necesario responder…

-Ok, ya que todos estamos sobrios aun y tú vienes de joda ¿qué opinan si jugamos?- Propuso Shaoran.

No, juegos no, por favor…

-¡No!- dije

-¡Siii!- retumbó, en mi contra, con un horrible entusiasmo de niños en primaria.

-Bien, bien. Mayoría gana. ¿A qué quieren jugar?

-¡Verdad o reto!

-¡Clorets!

-¡Un limón!

-¡Yo nunca nunca!

Todas las opciones sonaban a no mantenerme cuerda.

-¿Les parece comenzar por Clorets?- organizó Shaoran, poniendo orden ante la excitación colectiva.

-¡Siiii!

Takashi buscó los dados y todos formamos un circulo, sentándonos en la alfombra. Las botellas y los jugos en el centro. Los dados, de mano en mano.

El juego nos lo había enseñado Chiharu, las reglas son sencillas. Tiras los dados y depende lo que salga es la orden. Dos nones, tu bebes. Dos pares, todos beben. Dos números iguales, vuelves a tirar y lo que salga al doble.

Una forma fácil y rápida de ponernos mal a todos, al parejo.

Tomoyo tenía una maldita suerte con los números iguales…

Después de que los dados pasaran dos veces por cada uno, decidieron cambiar el juego.

Todos estábamos en la fase de mejillas rojas y entusiasmo desbordante…

-¿Les parece si cambiamos a verdad o reto?- dijo Takashi, después de terminar su cuarto vaso.

-¡Siii!

Para estas alturas, jugar ya no parecía tan malo….

Tomaron una de las botellas vacías y la hicieron girar en el centro, mientras que las risitas nerviosas sonaban por encima de la música de fondo.

Tomoyo a…. Takashi.

Uno lanzaba maldiciones mientras que la otra soltaba una risita satusfecha.

-¿Verdad o reto, Takashi?

-Supongo que… ¿verdad?

-Uhhh…- sonaban las burlas excitadas.

-Bueno, entonces dinos… ¿Qué tal la chupa Chiharu?

-¡Tomoyooooo!- gritó la aludida, sacando humo por las orejas mientras que las carcajadas estallaban.

-¿Qué? Es por si algún día nos animamos, linda.- respondió Tomoyo, con un guiño. Que divertido era esto del alcohol.

Las risas cesaron cuando todos volteamos a ver a Takashi, expectantes de la respuesta.

-¡Joder, que la chupa como toda una…!

-¡TAKASHIII!- estalló Chiharu, mientras saltaba sobre su novio.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Comenzaba a dolerme el estomago de tanto reír.

-Bueno, bueno, pues… no lo hace nada mal…- volvió a responder Takashi en cuanto Chiharu lo soltó, girando de nuevo la botella.

Chiharu a… Eriol.

Esto se iba a poner bueno.

-Bendito karma- soltó Chiharu, maliciosa- ¿verdad o reto?

-Rétame, preciosa…

Naoko lo pensó unos segundos, mientras Eriol sonreía con arrogancia. Ese chico no le teme a nada.

-Bien hoy se cumplirá una de mis fantasías… anda, ven al centro y muéstranos tu ropa interior.- finalizando el reto con una sonrisa inocente.

Eriol sólo ensancho su sonrisa, mientras Tomoyo a su lado reía.

Sin mayor temor, pasó al centro y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón.

-¿Puedo tomarte fotos, guapo?- dijo Shaoran.

-Claro, corazón.

Shaoran no lo epnsó dos veces antes de sacar el celular.

Al ritmo de _No you girls_, de Franz Ferdinand, Eriol comenzó a bajarse el pantalón, poco a poco, hasta que…

-¡Jajajajajaja!

-¿Qué, no les gustan?

Unos preciosos bóxer con la bandera británica se mostraban ante todos, mientras Eriol modelaba sin vergüenza alguna. Hasta parecía venir preparado.

-Heey ¡Lindas piernas!- dijo Yue entre risas.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!

Después de muchos vasos más, la confesión de una fantasía sexual con Io Monata, un beso entre Tomoyo y Yue –con permiso de Eriol, claro y un striptease de Shaoran, se habían aburrido por fin.

Y gracias al alcohol, cada quien se había ido a su _asunto_. Entiéndase, Tomoyo con Eriol a un cuarto, Chiharu y Takashi a otro, Naoko vomitando todos sus órganos internos y Yue acompañándola. Casual.

Shaoran había ido a atender una llamada, por lo que me encontraba sola y sentada, con mi sexto vaso en las manos y una sonrisa de imbécil en la cara.

Realmente amo a mis amigos.

No importa cuanto tiempo llevemos saliendo todos juntos, la diversión nunca se iba a terminar.

-¡Heey!- protesté, cuando alguien paró _Outsiders_ en mi parte favorita.

Shaoran ni siquiera me volteo a ver mientras buscaba una canción en su iPod.

-Está muy extraña hoy, Sak, hay que alegrarte un poco…- respondió, mientras ponía la música de nuevo.

**Sour Cherry – The Kills**

-La canción- sonreí, al reconocerla.

-Tu canción- respondió, sonriendo de vuelta.

Claro, esa canción.

Shaoran nunca se cansaba de decirme que era mía, que me pertenecí simple y sencillamente porque me describía.

Sí, cómo no…

_Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
'Cause you crossed my mind, you crossed my mind  
Made my blood thump Saturday night  
Make my heart beat double time  
Now I'm only sour cherry on the fruit stand, right  
Am I the only sour cherry on the fruit stand_

No lo pensé dos veces para pararme a bailar, y Shaoran tampoco.

Corriendo por toda la sala, tamabalenadonos, cantando, juntos. Más bien gritando…

_Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
'Cause you crossed my mind, you crossed my mind  
I'm a penny in a diamond mine  
We could be movers, oh oh  
We could be shakers, oh oh  
If we could just shake somin' outta the blue we could get off the ride  
I'm the only sour cherry on the fruit stand, right  
Am I the only sour cherry on the fruit stand  
Am I the only sour cherry on the fruit stand, right  
Am I the only sour cherry on your fruit stand?_

Movernos más ridículamente era imposible.

_G-g-g-go home, go home it's over  
G-g-g-go home it's over  
G-g-g-go home, go home it's over over  
Go go home it's over  
G-g-g-go home, go home it's over  
Go go home it's over  
G-g-g-go home, go home it's over over  
Go go home it's over_

Para estas alturas ya estábamos saltando en los sillones, arrojándonos las almohadas y luchando por mantener el equilibrio, hasta que Shaoran sacó su poderoso bajo imaginario y comenzó a tocarlo. Se veía cómo el gran tonto que era.

Pero qué más daba, nos tiramos al piso tocando, cantando y riendo.

Luchando por el control de la tv, que en estos momentos hacía de micrófono.

Recordé aquel día, cuando nos prometimos ser los próximos Alison "VV" Mosshart y Jamie "Hotel" Hince.

Hace tantos ayeres… o el martes, por la noche, en mi recamara.

_I'm the only sour cherry on the fruit stand, right  
Am I the only sour cherry on the fruit stand  
Am I the only sour cherry on the fruit stand, right  
Am I the only sour cherry on your fruit stand?_

_G-g-g-go home, go home it's over  
G-g-g-go home it's over  
G-g-g-go home, go home it's over over  
Go go home it's over  
G-g-g-go home, go home it's over  
Go go home it's over  
G-g-g-go home, go home it's over over  
Go go home it's over_

Terminó la canción y estallaron las risas.

Sólo Shaoran sabía cómo mejorarme el ánimo, hacerme ver que el mundo no era tan mierda y sacarme un sonrisa…

Mentira, sólo él y…

**Shaoran.**

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que mi amiga era diferente?

¿Linda, dormilona, agresiva, aniñada, divertida, torpe, manipuladora y diferente?

Bien, agreguen chillona, bipolar y… CHILLONA a la lista.

No sé qué putas le pasa.

-¡Keeeroooo!- chilló, de nuevo.

Bueno sí, sí sé que putas le pasa.

Habíamos pasado un momento bastante divertidos, cantando y "bailando" o algo, cómo perfectos tontos.

Había logrado sacar de nuevo su buen humor.

Al terminar de reía hasta no poder más, la vi levantarse y beber todo el contenido de su vaso en un trago. En cuanto bajo el vaso, soltó un largo y sonoro alarido, acompañado de mares saliendo por sus ojos.

Me acerqué de inmediato, preocupado por su repentino cambio.

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

Pero no contestó, se quedo ahí, hincada frente a mí y con los ojos en la alfombra.

-¿Saku? Mírame…

Mala idea. En cuanto me vio a los ojos, volvió a aullar…

-¡Keeeroooo!

Ahh qué mierda…

-¡Vamos Sakura! No te vas a poner así por ese imbécil…

Recibí otro alarido, cómo respuesta.

Intente convencerla, mientras picaba sus costillas y le sonreía, diciéndole lo linda que se veía son los ojos brillantes de lagrimas.

Y funcionó, volvió a sonreír… por menos de dos minutos.

En cuanto le bajó la risa y volvió a mirarme, volvió a chillar.

-¿Por qué, Shao?

Dijo, entre un llanto más calmado. Estaba por preguntarle a qué rayos se refería, cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Es qué soy tan fea, tan poco atractiva para él? ¿Soy muy grosera o tonta?

Me rompía el corazón ver a mi amiga así, por un idiota que ni siquiera valí la pena.

-Nada de eso Sak…- dije, tratando de abrazarla. Se alejó de mí.

-Ah no, ya sé que es…

¿Ah sí?

-¿Qué es…?

-Es… pues…- se calmó un poco, mientras parecía meditar algo.

Yo sólo quería que se diera cuenta del idiota que era Kerberos.

-¿Qué es, Sakura?

-Es… ¡Nakuru Akizuki es más linda, lista y está más alta y buena que yoo! Ahhhh- soltó por fin, en otro intenso y largo llanto.

¿Qué mierda tienen las mujeres en el cerebro? O al menos esta mujer. No comprendo cómo llegó a esa estúpida conclusión.

-No digas estupideces Sakura, Nakuru no es nada mejor que tú, así que saca esa mierda de tu cabeza ¿quieres? Además, tu eres más alta…

-Jaja, cierto… soy más alta…

Sonrió, por un muy breve momento.

-¡Pero sólo eso, más alta! ¡Keroooo!

Estaba más que enojado, pero era con ella, con Sakura. ¿No podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que vale? ¿No podía ver un poco más allá de ese niño tonto?

Me limité a abrazar a mi amiga, con la fuerza que necesitaba en estos momentos. No iba a lograr hacerla entrar en razón, al menos no hoy. Sólo me quedaba abrazarla, sosteniendo sólo un poco de su dolor, aunque no me gustara el motivo.

-Yo lo quiero Shao, lo quiero bien, siempre lo eh querido… dijo, una vez que estuvo más calmada. Para después volver a gritar llorando.

Era increíble que con sólo un poco de su tacto, fuera capaz de transmitirme un poco de su dolor, bastante real.

Sólo entonces lo decidí: ayudaría a mi amiga a que tuviera lo que quería, aunque fuera un estúpido. Nada de esas mierdas de fingir ser su novio, iba a ayudarle derecho y directo, al fin que yo era amigo de ese imbécil.

-Keeroo…- repitió, un poco más calmada.

Esta iba a ser una noche MUY larga.

JURO, antes todos los presentes, que no le vuelvo a dar vodka a esta pequeña llorona.


	5. Mi oportunidad

**Sakura.**

Odio los lunes.

Después de un tranquilo, alcoholizado y vergonzoso fin de semana, venía un horrible lunes.

Tan solo recordar el gran ridículo que hice el sábado, se me revuelve el estomago…

Y es que no me conformé con gritar durante dos horas mi _"completo y puro amor"_ hacía Kerberos Clow. No, también tuve que golpear a Shaoran por ser un mujeriego, superficial, estúpido que no podía ver que Meiling era la chica perfecta para él. Bebiendo todo lo que encontraba, babeando y aullando. Después siguió el acto de _"Canciones para dolidos y ardidos"_ a todo pulmón, finalizando con una ronda de vomito y una preciosa resaca al día siguiente.

Sip, por ahora era la burla total de mis amigos. Por ello que decidiera pasar el receso sola, amargándome un poco, sentada en algún lugar lejano de todo.

Odio los lunes.

Lo sé, van dos veces que lo digo, pero es verdadero.

Había sido un lunes cuando me enterara de lo sucedido entre Kero y Nakuru, un lunes en que los vi pasear juntos, intercambiando baba.

Había sido un lunes también, cuando Rika cortó a Shaoran. Con mi amigo huimos de la escuela, directo a la licorería más cercana, de paso a su casa.

Nada bueno pasaba los lunes y…

-Hola…

Y…..

….

….

-Esto… ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

….

_¡Responde tonta! Lo estas asustando…_

-¡Claro, por favor!

_¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_

Estúpida conciencia. No es cómo que pueda hacer mucho uso de mis neuronas cuando Kero llega de la nada y se sienta a mi lado…

-¿Todo bien, Sakura?

-Eh sí, lo siento, yo solo… pensaba…

-Pensabas… ¿puedo saber en qué?

Una enorme oleada de calor llegó a mi rostro, al tener una clara imagen mental de mi actuación el sábado. Por supuesto que él no podía saber.

-Vamos, no te avergüences. Si no puedes decirme, no lo hagas y ya…

-Jeje…- esa fue respuesta clara de que no pensaba contarle.

Pasó una ligera brisa, pensé que se iría espantado de mi lado, hasta que…

-¿Te ocurre algo malo, Sakura? ¿Algún problema con algo?- soltó, de la nada.

¿Desde cuándo iba por ahí preocupándose por mí?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?...

-Bueno, es solo que te eh notado algo apagada estos días…

¿Él me había estado… notando?

-Yo, pues… no, no tengo nada- _que te pueda contar_. Agregué, para mí misma.

-¿Estás segura? Me gustaría ayudarte, en lo que fuera…

¿A él le gustaría… ayudarme?

-Gracias, pero estoy bien Kero. Nada que el tiempo no arregle, supongo.

-Ya.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no voltear a verlo. No quería tener un orgasmo visual o algo frente a él…

-Sakura…

-¿Eh?

No lo puede evitar, así que voltee a verlo. Para mi sorpresa, me miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido y una mirada de preocupación que me derretía. Y me odiaba a mi misma por eso.

-No pierdas tu sonrisa ¿sí?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no dejes de sonreír nunca, sabes. Por nada, ni por nadie…

-¿Y por qué iba yo a ir por ahí, sonriéndole a cualquiera?

-Porque puedes.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sip, y porque te ves mucho más linda cuando sonríes.

Ese comentario sí que me hizo sonreír. Una enorme y radiante sonrisa, exclusiva, _para él._

-¿Ves?

-Jaja gracias, supongo…

-¿Y mi abrazo?- dijo, antes de envolverme con sus brazos, en su aroma, que tan bien recordaba.

Aquello me recordó lejanamente a Shaoran. Ellos dos eran los únicos que invadían mi espacio personal cuando les venía en gana. Para mi desgracia, Shaoran más seguido que Kerberos…

Esta era la primera vez que me abrazaba desde…

¡RIIIING!

-Vaya, que se me ah pasado rápido el descanso ¿eh?- dijo, mientras me soltaba.

Estúpidos 20 minutos de descanso…

-Venga Sak, vamos al salón…

-Claro…

-El que llegue ultimo, invita una cerveza al otro en la semana ¿te parece?

No tuve que pensarlo dos veces…

-¡Ya!- Y eche a correr, con Kerberos pisándome los talones.

Esto me resultaba… extraño.

Extraño y familiar a la vez.

Es decir, así es como solíamos llevarnos antes de que él tuviera novia. Además de que su cliché trillado de '_las sonrisas'_ no me lo tragaba del todo…

Joder, qué más da.

Amo los lunes.

**Shaoran.**

Nos dirijamos al salón, justo cuando vimos a Kerberos pasar corriendo detrás de Sakura.

Raro.

-¡Joder! Sakura sí que es rápida ¿eh?- dijo Eriol, apuntando justo en el momento en que Sakura aumentaba la velocidad, ingresando al edificio.

Claro que era rápida, ella era la mejor.

-¿Kerberos se habrá dado cuenta por fin de lo que se pierde al no estar con ella?- preguntó Tomoyo, con un gesto encantador… encantadoramente iluso.

-Lo dudo -sentencie – de ser así, ella no le estaría huyendo.

-Touché.- finalizó Naoko, antes de por fin caminar todos hacía el aula.

Naoko, Yue y Chiharu no estaban en nuestro salón… al menos lo que nos restaba de año escolar, que no era mucho tampoco.

El año estaba por terminar, y nos tocaría elegir un área de estudio para el siguiente y último año.

Que caprichoso es el tiempo ¿no? Es decir, siento que apenas hubiera entrado a la preparatoria, cuando estamos a punto de entrar al último grado, elegir un área, separarnos…

Decidí dejar mis dramáticos pensamientos para otro momento. Que mas daba, yo sabía que sin importar el área, no me separaría de Sakura por nada.

Ingresamos al salón, mientras yo buscaba con la mirada a mi amiga y…

¡Bingo!

Ahí estaba, sonriente, platicando con Kerberos y… ¡¿Platicando con Kerberos?!

Vaya si la vida era extraña. Yo mismo pensaba en hablar hoy con el chico, para que cambiara un poco su actitud y no hiriera más a mi amiga. Y ahora ahí estaban, platicando, riendo, despidiéndose, dándose un abrazo…

Alguien va a estar de muy buen humor hoy…

-¡Atención grupo!- anunció la siempre aburrida jefa de grupo… alguien que le de unos besos para alegrarla, por favor- La profesora Shigeki ah enfermado de algo… no sé qué, pero no vendrá a dar clases por un rato, así que ah mandado las lecciones a estudiar para las horas libres y…

La pobre chica no pudo terminar. Todo el salón saltaba de un lado a otro, emocionado por la poca libertad que aquello significaba: muchas horas libres por un tiempo indefinido.

Yo sólo sonreí complacido, caminando ahora si en dirección a mi amiga. No iba a perderme el chisme _Kero-Sakura-Amor_ por nada del mundo.

-¡Shaoran!- pero cómo siempre, se me adelantó- venga, vamos por unos caramelos ¿sí? Yo invito…

Y pues nada, no me dejo ni responder y ya me jalaba de la mano hacía la cafetería.

Después de comprar golosinas, jugos, postres y cuanta chuchería se le antojó, buscamos lugar en el patio para platicar a gusto.

Sakura comiendo mucho era una buena señal.

-Y bien Saku ¿algo nuevo que contar?- pregunte por fin, una vez que estábamos sentados y calmados, arrasando con la comida.

-No mucho…

Un momento de silencio y…

-¡Kerberos me habla de nuevo Shaaooo!- gritó, por fin, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de una forma taaan gay –entiéndase cursi a más no poder-…

-Ya. ¿Y eso se debe a algo en especial?- No pude evitar preguntarlo, el que ese chico le estuviera hablando tan bien de la nada, no me daba buena espina…

-Pues, eso dímelo tu Shaoran… ¿le has dicho algo de lo ocurrido el sábado?

-¿Bromeas verdad? Sabes que yo nunca le diría a nadie de eso Sakura, mucho menos a él…

-Bueno, yo supuse que habías hablado con él o algo, no es normal su cambio de actitud.

Sakura era una chica muy lista, otra cosa que me agradaba de ella.

-No te niego que pensé en hablar con él, aclarar algunas cosas entre novios, ya sabes- le dije con un guiño- pero ni tiempo me ah dado. Veo que es rápido eh…

Ambos nos silenciamos un momento, pensando más a fondo en la nueva actitud del chico. Estaba a punto de decirle a mi amiga que no se fiara de él, que no le dejara el camino tan fácil, cuando…

-Estoy feliz, Shaoran.

No por favor, no esas palabras.

-Estoy feliz y no me importan sus intenciones. Rayos, estoy tan jodidamente feliz… ¿esto está mal?

Me preguntó, con los grandes ojos llenos de duda, mirándome de una forma suplicante. Ella no quería escuchar la verdad y ambos lo sabíamos.

-Claro que no Sak, tú solo… vívelo ¿vale? Haz lo que creas necesario, aprovecha, pues…

Soltó una de esas enormes sonrisas, antes de tirarse encima de mí y envolverme en un tierno abrazo, el cual correspondí, aun pensando en que tan mal estaba mentirnos así…

-Te adoro Shao

-Me amas…

-Sabes que sí

Dijo, antes de nos incorporáramos de nuevo en el pasto y siguiéramos engullendo todos los caramelos.

Pero antes saqué mi iPod, dándole un audífono a ella y uno a mí. Un momento así merecía música.

Puse el Playlist preparado para _"momentos con Sakura"_, aunque ella no supiera que existía, me senté un poco más cerca de ella y escuchamos juntos, disfrutando el buen sonido de _The Kills_.

Sip, es nuestro grupo favorito.

La música sonaba, como siempre.

Nuestros cuerpos juntos, prácticamente uno sobre el otro, como siempre.

Y yo tocaba todos los instrumentos que utilizaran en cada canción, apoyándome en su cuerpo, como siempre. Su brazo hacía de mi guitarra, sus piernas hacían de batería, su pequeña mano de micrófono.

Oh si, cantaba con todo el sentimiento, como lo hago cuando estoy con ella.

Entonces llegó Kero, a interrumpir como siem… No, ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Hey chicos!- Se acercó, saludando…

-Kerberos… - respondí algo mosqueado. Había interrumpido mi parte favorita de _DNA_, eso le restaba puntos.

-Shaoran ¿te molesta si te robo a Sakura lo que resta de la hora?

Sakura y yo nos volteamos a ver al instante. ¿El chico iba en serio?

-¿Y cómo para qué la quieres?

No pude evitar sonar un poco molesto, me la estaba quitando en un momento bastante divertido…

-Bueno, pues… no sé… ¿quieres que te invite a comer algún postre, Sakura?

Estaba a punto de señalar todas las envolturas de golosinas alrededor, cuando mi amiga salto emocionada.

-¡Claro!

Y sin más, se levanto de mi lado y se fue con el imbécil de Kerberos.

Bueno, iba feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

Estaba a punto de irme directo al aula, justo cuando vi un par de ojos rojizos mirándome a lo lejos, entonces recordé las palabras de una muy molesta y ebria Sakura: _"Eres un imbécil Shaoran, te aseguro que esa chica Wang tiene todo lo que necesitas… es perfecta para ti, pero por algún estúpido detalle no le das la oportunidad y... y… ¡KEROO!..."_

Bueno, esta parecía una muy buena oportunidad.

Y ya que alguien me había abandonado por su bomboncito…

-Hey, Meiling... ¿Te invito un helado esta tarde?

* * *

_Ahh... actualizo más rápido esta historia simplemente porque ya la tengo escrita... y pues nada, me encanta ¬u¬ jaja_

_Bien, en este capitulo quería que vieran un poco la relación de Saku con Kero... lo sé, es tan extraño imaginarlos en ese plan de ligue... pero bueno, "ella lo ama", supongo jaja_

_Ya sabes, si te gusta lo que lees, escríbeme (:_

_Nos leemos pronto._


	6. ¿Celos?

**Shaoran.**

Llevaba exactamente veintitrés minutos con cuarenta y cinco segundos esperándola, en la parada del autobús.

No podía enfadarme, quizá había sido en parte mi culpa por llegar justo a la hora cordada y no veinte minutos después, como siempre que quedamos de vernos. No es que sea chismoso ni nada, pero me moría porque esa pequeña boba me contara todo lo ocurrido.

Llevábamos toda la semana sin hablar. Nos veíamos en la escuela y todo, pero no podía pasar del saludo. Siempre que me acercaba para comenzar a charlar con ella, ese imbécil llegaba y me la robaba. Eso era en la escuela, por las tardes su teléfono siempre sonaba ocupado. No podía salir, pues estaba castigada. Siempre que salía baja en álgebra la castigaban.

Toda una larga y tortuosa semana sin mi cerecito. Bueno, cinco días desde el lunes, si los contamos.

Yo nunca he sido celoso ni de joda, pero tenía que recordarle a esa niña quien era Shaoran Li, el mejor amigo que no podría reemplazar con algún estúpido novio, jamás. Y ningún maldito Kerberos era la excepción.

Otros cinco minutos corrieron en el reloj y comenzaba a obscurecer, recordándome porque es que siempre llego tarde a las citas, como ella: me preocupa. Yo siempre estaba en el lugar,, preocupándome los 45 minutos completos por mi mejor amiga.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a su casa, después de todo la estación quedaba a un par de calles de su casa.

No llevaba ni la mitad del camino cuando la vi correr en mi dirección. Tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo, un encantador vestido negro y la chamarra que yo le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños y que tanto me encantaba verle. Mi amiga es ardiente, todos lo sabemos.

-¡Shaaooooooo!- gritó, justo antes de correr los últimos pasos restantes y caer en mis brazos. ¡Por fin! Días sin sentir su apestoso perfume llenándome.

-Sakura tonta, comenzaba a preocuparme por ti.- le dije, aun teniéndola entre mis brazos.

-¿Sí? Disculpa, me he quedado entretenida en una llamada y para cuando me di cuenta, se me hacía tarde. Me he puesto lo primero que me encontré…- dijo, señalando su perfecto atuendo. Yo no sabía mucho de ropa, pero para mí ella siempre lucía perfecta.

-Vale, no importa. Mejor vámonos antes de que obscurezca por completo…

-Oki.

Caminamos de regreso a la estación y mierda… yo no podía dejar de ver a Sakura.

Lucía completa y estúpidamente feliz. Es decir, llevaba meses con el mismo ceño fruncido, la sonrisa sarcástica y la mirada triste, en cambio hoy se presentaba alegre y fresca, como no la recordaba.

Tenía que enterarme pronto o moriría como un jodido gato curioso.

Subimos al bus, como era algo tarde alcanzamos lugar para sentarnos juntos. La dirección que nos habían dado quedaba algunas estaciones retirada, así que esta era mi oportunidad.

-Y bien, cuéntame reina, es que hoy si me vas a hablar ¿o invitaste también a tu bombón?- por supuesto que la respuesta sería negativa, sino yo no estaría aquí sentado como idiota, pero debía ir entrando en contexto.

-¿Eh?- volteó por fin a verme, al parecer resultaba más interesante ir mirando por la ventana.

-¿Invitaste a Kerberos hoy?

Un estúpido sonrojo le llenó la cara, por completo. Estaba jodida.

-No Shaoran, no lo hice, él no tendría por qué venir…

-Ya.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, mirando en cualquier dirección. ¿Qué era esta mierda?

-Y… ¿me he perdido de algo interesante estos días?

-¿De qué hablas bobo? Te veo todo el tiempo en la escuela…

-Me ves, pero no me hablas.

-Bah… no sé de qué hablas.

Comenzaba a cansarme que evadiera el asunto. ¿Tan difícil era para ella contarme algo que todo el mundo sabía?

-Vale, si así va a ser.

Me crucé de brazos, desviando la mirada.

Que le rogara otro. No era como que su vida sentimental fuera de mi incumbencia, de todas formas, así que me tenía sin cuidado.

-Como quieras, niño celoso…- dijo, en un último susurro.

¿Celos? Vamos, eso era de primaria. Preferí fingir que no había escuchado su infantil comentario, para seguir el camino en un incómodo y completo silencio.

Llegamos a la estación indicada. Ninguno de los dos conocía la casa, pues la fiesta la daba un chico de un curso mayor, un tal Okuma, que se había animado a invitarnos solo porque le gustaba Sakura. Más bien la había invitado solo a ella, pero por supuesto, yo no iba a dejarla sola.

Mi torpe mejor amiga había olvidado le papel con la dirección, así que nos guiamos entre las calles, siguiendo el lejano ruido de la música. Después de andar un rato así, dimos por la casa.

Nada del otro mundo. Alcohol, música electrónica sin sentido… todo era igual que siempre, a excepción de que en esta fiesta no conocíamos a casi nadie.

Nos hicimos de una botella de whiskey, refresco y buscamos un lugar para beber.

**Sakura.**

Llevábamos un poco más de la mitad de la botella y el estomago comenzaba a dolerme de tanto reír…

Por supuesto que había extrañado estos días sin Shaoran, pero honestamente no quería hablar al respecto.

Me jodía de sobremanera el poder que Kerberos seguía teniendo sobre mí. Él podía llegar en cualquier momento del día y yo siempre lo estaría esperando. De ahí que no quisiera hablar al respecto con Shaoran. Hablar con él sería admitir cosas de las que aún no me quería enterar.

-Hey Sak, Sak… ¿recuerdas también la primera vez que fuimos a un bar? Hace un año ya de eso…

No pude detener la risa ante el recuerdo.

-Pero claro… fue una verdadera tima, ya te digo, no puedo creer que aguantáramos después el mes completo sin comer en la escuela jajaja…

Aun lo recordaba. Nos habían hecho gastar todo el dinero que llevábamos solo para dejarnos entrar. Un lugar horrible, música de tercera y vacío. Se vale equivocarse.

-¿Y tú recuerdas? Aquella vez en que Fuutie me encontró en tu habitación…

-¡Que si no! Casi me manda de regreso a China por eso.

-Fue tu culpa.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sip, tú me hiciste probarme tu ropa, pervertido…

-Venga Sak, yo solo quería ver que tan sexy lucía una chica en ropa de hombre. Ya sabes, como en aquellas películas en que después de tener sexo, ella despierta con la ropa de él…

-Pues a tu hermana no le hizo mucha gracia encontrarme en bóxers y con tu playera favorita.

-Le dio envidia preciosa, ella jamás se vería tan bien en esa playera- dijo, mientras me daba un guiño y después un largo trago a su vaso.

Sabía que debía parar, comenzaba a hacer calor y no sabía si a estas alturas me podría poner de pie sin tambalear.

-Esto, tengo que ir al baño… te dejo sola unos momentos preciosa.

-Ok, no tardes.

Se levantó y se fue, tambaleándose un poco entre la gente. Shaoran comenzaba a ponerse mal también, pero no era necesario verlo tambalearse. Siempre comenzaba a llamarme "preciosa" cuando estaba mal.

-¡Sakura, linda! ¡Me siento alagado con tu presencia esta noche!

Me puse de pie en cuanto lo vi tan cerca. No sabía en qué momento ese chico Okuma se había sentado a mi lado.

-Okuma… como no venir, gracias por invitarme.

-No es nada linda, dime ¿por qué tan sola?

Se veía ebrio, yo no tenía otra explicación para su tambaleante acercamiento de nuevo.

-No estoy sola…

-Yo te veo muy sola.

-Oh, pues verás que…

-Espera Sakura, tienes que escuchar algo…- dijo, mientras se acercaba otro poco.

Joder, esta es la parte en la que yo debería salir corriendo.

-Sakura, eres demasiado bonita para no tener novio. Oh Sakura, preciosa… si yo te dijera la cantidad de hombres que hay tras de ti.

Este chico era gracioso.

-Oh vamos, estas de joda jaja

-No no no no… nada de eso. Es más, te diré quienes de esta fiesta gustan de ti.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quiénes?

Comenzó a acercarse otro poco, mientras que yo mentalmente marcaba mi mapa de escape.

-Yo, por ejemplo. Vamos primor, sabes que me gustas…

Va a sonar muy estúpido, pero no lo esperaba. En serio, juro que antes de esta noche no lo habría ni imaginado.

-Esto… bueno, yo…

No pude terminar la frase, por fortuna, alguien tomaba mi muñeca y me alejaba de aquel personaje.

-¡Venga preciosa, vamos a bailar!- gritó Shaoran, para después voltear a ver y asegurarse de que Okuma lo había escuchado.

Me guió aun de la mano, en medio de la gente bailando.

-Te debo una Shao…

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó, y por un momento creí que en serio no había notado la situación, así que tuve que explicar.

-Okuma acaba de decirme que le gusto.

Bailar no era lo nuestro, así que solo hacíamos pequeños movimientos al ritmo de la música. Shaoran cambió su expresión por una más seria, mientras me miraba fijamente y sin decir nada, por lo que seguí hablando.

-No creo que lo haya dicho en serio, estaba algo ebrio y es muy probable que me haya confundido con alguien o no…

-Sakura, me gustas.- dijo, deteniéndome por los hombros y mirándome fijamente, mientras mi mente quedaba en blanco. Completamente en blanco, sólo podía seguirlo con la mirada.

-¿Sha…

Y comenzó a reír.

-Jajajajajaja no, sabes que no. Venga, bailemos.

Me soltó, mientras comenzaba a saltar al ritmo de alguna canción que yo no podía seguir. Me costó un poco de tiempo aun procesar que tenía que moverme.

Era domingo por la noche y estaba mareada.

Estaba mareada, bailando y con la mente en blanco.

* * *

_Pueden aventar naranjas, uvas, jugo ¬u¬... todo menos tomates, los odio jaja._

_Disculpen el enorme retraso, no la he estado pasando muy bien los últimos meses... no es excusa, pero es la verdad. Por ahora aprovecharé mis vacaciones para actualizar como antes, y si es posible, terminar la historia (que por cierto, llegará aproximadamente a los 20 capítulos)._

_Agradeceré todo tipo de comentarios, al fin de cuentas son los que me animan a seguir, y espero aún sigan esta historia. La voy a terminar, siempre y cuando sea lo que quieren (:_

_Feliz mes de Julio o algo..._

_Nos leemos pronto._


	7. Jueves

**Sakura.**

Esta noche, mi techo luce especialmente interesante y distinto.

Sí, tan interesante y distinto como para estar toda la noche sin dormir, dando vueltas en la cama, esperando a que alguna señal divina llegara hasta mí y me diera las respuestas del mundo.

Todas aquellas respuestas que la gente llevaba años buscando.

Como por ejemplo: ¿qué fue primero, la gallina o el huevo? ¿Hay vida en otros planetas? ¿Es verdad que Shaoran Li gusta de mí?

Ninguna respuesta llegaba.

Y yo no podía concebir el sueño sin antes saber qué otro tipo de vida me observaba desde alguna lejana galaxia…

Ok no. A decir verdad, ignoraba por completo si Shaoran gustaba de mi o no. A pesar de las muy animadas conjeturas de Tomoyo. _"¡Por fin lo dijo! ¡Seguro le encantas! ¡Harían la pareja perfecta!"_

Pero claro, nada de eso era verdad. Conocía lo suficiente a mi amigo como para saber que yo no era ni su tipo. No soy lo suficientemente femenina, atractiva, bonita, encantadora, coqueta, etc. etc. etc., nada para poder llamar la atención del gran Shaoran Li.

Tampoco es que me importara, él no tenía la culpa de ser un maldito adolescente superficial, ni yo de no ser perfecta. Por eso éramos solo amigos, siempre lo habíamos sido y así estaba todo perfecto.

¿Entonces por qué seguía sin poder dormir?

Llevaba así desde el domingo por la noche y ya es jueves. Aún de madrugada, pero jueves.

El lunes, después de la dichosa fiesta y declaración, todo había corrido sin algún suceso en especial.

Con Shaoran ni siquiera tocamos el tema. Simplemente llegó al día siguiente, se sentó a mi lado con la más grande sonrisa y me dijo que el jueves tendría una cita con la absolutamente encantadora Yuuki Hiraga.

Por algún extraño motivo no me sentía cómoda escuchando lo melodiosa que era su risa, lo largo que era su cabello y lo buena que estaba. No es que fuera de mi incumbencia, así que solo lo escuché y aconseje, como siempre.

No estaba decepcionada después de esa charla, después de todo yo sabía que su "me gustas" había sido en broma, porque éramos amigos y así estábamos bien.

No esperaba nada más de él ¿verdad?

**Shaoran.**

Hoy es mí día, mi jueves.

Nada podía salirme mal. Tenía una cita con la chica más encantadora del instituto: la siempre hermosa Yuuki Hiraga.

Oh sí, esa chica era la tentación andando, de lo mejor que se puede conseguir en el instituto.

Saldríamos al cine y después a cenar en algún lugar, estaba todo planeado. Bueno, no mucho, pero yo no solía planear mis citas.

Entré al salón y juro que casi me regreso a casa al ver quien estaba ahí sentada. No era normal que Sakura fuera de las primeras en llegar, ni mucho menos verla tan despierta.

Quizá era una señal del fin del mundo…

-¡Buenos días Saku!- la abracé, hincándome a un lado de su silla. Qué más daba si era el fin del mundo, se trata de mi mejor amiga, la que por supuesto correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Buenos días bobo, veo que estás de buen humor.

-Claro muñeca, mi buen humor tiene nombre y apellido…

-Y reputación…

-Vamos Sak, déjame ser feliz un rato.- utilicé mi más inocente y tierna cara. Por supuesto que funcionó.

-Tú sabes lo que haces, Shaoran Li.

-Sip.

Me levanté de su lado, aún con una sonrisa en mi rostro y tome asiento detrás de ella.

Por supuesto que yo sabía muy bien la reputación de Yuuki, no por nada era lo mejor que se podía conseguir en el colegio. Y por lo mejor, me refiero también a lo más fácil. La chica no duraba más de dos semanas en cualquier relación y estaba en las charlas de las más "conocidas" en el vestidor de hombres.

La chica era un demonio. El cabello corto y rizado, ojos casi completamente negros. Tenía un cuerpo si bien bueno, tampoco extraordinario. En realidad no era la gran cosa, yo sólo necesitaba distraerme un rato.

Triste pero cierto.

Los rumores en torno a Sakura y a mi aumentaban día con día, porque al parecer todos los de ultimo grado me habían visto defenderla del idiota de Okuma, bailar con ella y después besarla desesperadamente en su cara… cosa que no había sucedido, pero así son los chismes.

Yo no estaba muy seguro de lo había pasado, a decir verdad, pero estaba seguro de que no había besado a nadie. Tampoco la había salvado, simplemente la había llevado conmigo, no me gusta cuando la dejo sola y algún idiota se acerca a ella con fines desconocidos.

Tampoco estaba seguro de porque le dije que me gustaba.

Cierto, lo hice y lo recuerdo muy bien, pero no me explico. Simplemente la tenía ahí y las palabras habían salido de mí, como siempre que estoy borracho y digo alguna tontería.

Y así lo había tomado, como una tontería, porque Sakura Kinomoto no podía gustarme. NO quería ni pensarlo, ni tocar el tema con ella. Éramos amigos, amigos y nada más.

-Chicos, ¡adivinen!

El melodioso grito de Daidouji me sacó de mis profundísimas reflexiones existenciales.

-¿Qué?- respondió Sakura, con voz más bien indiferente.

-Eriol hará una de sus legendarias fiestas este sábado, después de clases… ya saben, es su cumpleaños y él paga todo. Ya saben que cuando se trata de su casa es más reservado, así que no podemos invitar a tanta gente, sólo los que más conocemos…

No tardamos en levantarnos de los asientos del a emoción, porque aquello era una sola vez en el año: Fiesta en casa Hiragizawa. Legendarias, te digo.

Inmediatamente comenzamos a recordar la última, había sido la gloria.

Nunca invitaba a demasiada gente, pues era en su casa y no le gustaba tener a demasiados extraños que robaran o maltrataran sus finos muebles, cuadros o camas. Sus fiestas no excedían las treinta personas, pero eran mortales.

Simplemente se lucía con comida de todo tipo, bebida de todo tipo, hookahs, inflables, piscina, recamaras, música, hospedaje… el cumpleaños de Eriol era siempre hasta morir, teniendo por supuesto hospedaje en su casa.

-¿Recuerdan hace un año? Yue fue el primero en morir, aun tengo las fotos de cuando lo maquillamos…

-¡Cielos fue genial! Hay que llevar más colores de labial este año Tomoyo, eventos como este lo valen.

-Vamos chicas, no sean crueles, no quieren despertar en el patio con solo las bragas ¿o sí?

La sonrisa retadora de Tomoyo apareció, esa chica era un diablo en cuanto a bromas malvadas.

-Ya veremos Shaoran, pero de que será un sábado inolvidable, lo será.

-¿Qué pasará el sábado?

Después de esa pregunta, todo paso en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos.

La falsa sonrisa de Kerberos, que por supuesto se aprovechaba de la situación para ser invitado. La mirada suplicante de Sakura, para que Tomoyo lo invitara, pues al ser la novia de Eriol sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de intervenir, lo juro, de decir algún pretexto tonto o inventar algún otro evento para evitarlo, pero Tomoyo fue más rápida. Me lanzó una suspicaz mirada, justo antes de responder con una enorme sonrisa a Kerberos.

-Fiesta. En casa de Eriol después de clases, es su cumpleaños así que él pone todo… ¿vienes?

El estúpido sonrojo en la cara de Sakura, el gesto de satisfacción por parte de Tomoyo y la falsa ingenuidad en Kerberos, aceptando la invitación, colándose en nuestros planes.

¿En serio lo iban a dejar incluirse?

No sé qué cara tendría, mientras Sakura me miraba disimuladamente y cambiaba la expresión por una más seria. Me di la vuelta sin decir una sola palabra, en busca de Eriol.

No era buena forma de empezar mi perfecto jueves, pero ya me encargaría de que Eriol se enterara y me mejorara el día.

* * *

_Un capitulo algo corto, pero necesario como introducción de la confusión que viene ¬u¬_

_¿Creen que pronto se dé por fin el tan esperado SxS? Quizá aun falte mucho... o muy poco.. o no sé, jaja._

_Gracias por los comentarios, díganme de qué creen que va todo esto. _

_Nos leemos pronto (:_


End file.
